


Twin-Soul idea teaser

by cranewave



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen, idea teaser, twin-souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: An idea that I'd like feedback on. done in Pokemon, because that's where I had the original combination idea from. IF YOU READ THIS, please let me know what you think of the idea by commenting. Good or bad, I'd like feedback.





	Twin-Soul idea teaser

The two stood, in their shared form, on the road overlooking Pallet Town. it had been a hard journey that brought them there, fraught with many perils, but it had been worth it to see Team Rocket and Team Plasma defeated, and Giovanni and Ghetsis humbled, by their hand. 

Red and his Pikachu had merged, forming one being, due to the proximity of their souls, and now had the ability to shift between three forms: Red, his Pikachu, and a form halfway between the two that was a raichu wearing the former’s jacket and baseball cap, both scaled to fit it. It was this third form in which the duo currently resided. 

Most would, upon observing the raichu, say that it was motionless, apparently lost in thought. Those with empathic powers would sense two sets of emotions, similar yet distinct, inside the electric mouse. And those with psychic powers would be able to sense the conversation between the two beings, human and pokemon, inside the small, furry body. It went something like this:

Red:  _ well, it’s been tough, but we’re finally back home. I bet Mom can’t wait to see us again. _

Pikachu (translated):  _ yeah, and she’ll probably make us a feast. Your mother never lays quite as full a table as when we’ve just arrived to visit her. _

Red:  _ should we go in merged, or as the two of us? _

Pikachu:  _ split. If anyone sees one of us without the other, they won’t know what to think. _

With this, there was a flash of light, and the raichu in the jacket and cap on the hill was no more, replaced by a young man wearing the same, although now scaled to fit him, and a black t-shirt and jeans, with a pikachu on his shoulder. Together, the two strolled down into town, greeting neighbors and old friends after their long journey.


End file.
